


FourthWheelShipping

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Straight Shota, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When two pairs of siblings experiment with each other, the youngest siblings share what they learned with each other. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Prelude 1  
Part 1 of a Pokemon Story.  
A Max x May Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I got a big project for you guys! This is part 1 of a 3 part story I've had on the mind for a while now. This one is going to feature Max and May, the next will be Clement and Bonnie, and the last, I'll keep that secret until we get there. *Wink wink*  
Just to let you guys know, I'm actually going to be writing all 3 parts at once, and then I'll post each part once a day.

Anyway, disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, please leave. If not, you may read on.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota and incest. If either or both of these disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.

Now let's move on to part 1!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our story starts with two of our old companions from Hoen, May and her little brother Max arriving in the Kalos region for a vacation. The siblings had just arrived in Lumiose City and spent their day sightseeing, shopping, (in May's case) and eating some delicious Kalos cuisine. As the day wore on and slowly turned to night, the bright lights of Lumiose lit the whole city up like a fireworks display. The brother and sister duo reveled in the beautiful, breathtaking sights, from the skyscrapers, to Lumiose Tower itself. 

Soon, tiredness took its toll on the two of them, and they had to return to their hotel room for the night. "Hey May?" Max said, trying to get her attention. "What's up Max?" She asked. "Could I have a dollar so I can an ice cream cone?" He asked her with puppy dog eyes. "Well, okay, just be back soon okay?" She told him as she handed her little brother a dollar for his ice cream. Max took it happily and ran out after taking the key card to their room, which May didn't notice.  
Max ran out into the streets of Lumiose, lit brightly by the many lights. Although he had a small problem, he couldn't remember were the ice cream stand is. He spent almost half an hour trying to find it by himself! He was so determined to find it himself, since he wanted to feel grown up and didn't want to ask for help. Eventually, he just swallowed his pride and asked a nice woman where the ice cream stand is. Turns out he already ran past it 4 times! Man, was that embarrassing. Anyway, he went inside and paid for a chocolate soft serve cone, which he ate happily on a bench outside.

Once he finished his yummy treat, licking his lips happily, he stood up from the bench and headed back to the hotel. He asked for directions this time. When he found the hotel, he went inside and went to his and May's room, looking at the number on the key card to find it. He found it soon enough, and swiped the key card into the slot on the door, unlocking it and letting himself inside. "May, I'm back- Whoa!" He suddenly uttered when he saw his sister on the bed with her pants down. Evidently, since he'd been gone for so long, May decided that she was going to masturbate before he got back, but she didn't know that he took the key card with him, so she thought he would knock for her when he came back, which would give her enough time pull her pants up first. She was in the middle of rubbing her clit while she was looking at a porno magazine with her pants down to her ankles while she lied back on the bed. 

"Oh my god Max! T-turn around now! Don't look at me! Please!" She yelled at him, while trying to pull her pants up. Max however, stood in place gawking at his sister curiously. "Why did you have your pants down sis?" He asked. "I-it's n-nothing, just grown up stuff!" She said, hoping he wouldn't keep pestering her. Considering that she said "grown up stuff", that only made it worse. "If it's grown up, I wanna know!" He said, pouting. "Oh Max, not this again..." she whined. "Tell me!" He almost yelled. Worried that people might hear him in the hall, she gave in, if only to get him to shut up. "Okay okay, fine! I was masturbating, okay!" She said hurriedly. This only peaked Max's curiosity. "What's that?" May groaned, annoyed. "I was... playing with myself..." Max only tilted his head. "D-down there..." she stuttered. "Oh!" Max exclaimed. "Maybe now he'll stop pestering me..." she thought to herself.

Well, she was kinda right. Max then put his hand down his pants and stared fondling his junk. "M-Max! What are you doing!?" May exclaimed. "You said this is what grown ups do, and I wanna be grown up!" He said pouting. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she was still horny since she got interrupted by his arrival, and was enthralled by him fondling himself in front of her. Feeling her pants growing damp as her desire increased and lust clouding her mind, May gulped, knowing that she was going to regret this one day, but for the moment, she didn't care. "Max." She said, getting his attention. "Do you... do you wanna do it with me?" Max's face lit up. "Heck yeah!" He exclaimed happily. May grinned and made a "come here" gesture with her finger.

Max jumped up on the bed next to her. May then pulled her pants and panties down before kicking them off onto the floor. Max looked at her groin curiously. "May, where's your thing?" He asked. "A girl's thing is different from a boy's Max. Yours sticks out while mine is inside. See?" She explained while using her fingers to part her folds to show her brother. "Wow." He said. "C'mon Max, you said you wanna join right? Pants off." May told him. Nodding, Max removed his pants and underwear, noticing that his dick is now standing like a pole. Giggling, May said "That means you like what you see. Here, take your hand and stroke it like this." She took his hand and had him wrap it around his aroused member and showed him how to pump it. "I like it." He said grinning. May smiled too, and began to rub circles around her clit. The two of them spent their time playing with themselves, May watching Max as he pumped his shaft up and down as pre-cum drools from his tip while he watched her circle around her clitoris and occasionally rubbing her labia and pushing the tips of her fingers in and out of her entrance, as her juices flowed. The siblings were both moaning as they stared at each other, watching closely as they both continued with their mutual masturbation. Just knowing that Max was watching so intently as she pleased herself made her so damn horny. As Max jacked himself, he was pouring so much pre-cum that it made sticky wet sounds with every pump of his fist, the sounds driving May to the brink and soon she had enough and she cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed, squirting her juices all over her hand. Watching his sister cum right in front of her made Max go over the edge himself. "Oh May! Oh May! Ahhh!" He cried out as he kept pumping himself and bucking his hips with each squirt of semen that shot from his cock onto his shirt.

The both of them lied back, recovering from their orgasms, panting hard. "How was your first orgasm Max?" May asked him when she caught her breath. "Awesome! Although my shirt's a little sticky now." He complained. Seeing his spunk covered shirt, May got horny all over again, with a desire to taste it. "Lemme help." She said as she leaned over started sucking his cum off his shirt, her slurping sounds turning Max on as his penis grew back to its full length. When she got every drop off his shirt, she looked at him while licking her lips. 

"Better?"

"Kind of, but my shirt's wet now."

May just decided to take his shirt off entirely, now leaving him fully nude. "Can you take your shirt off too?" Max asked her. "No problem." She said as she pulled it off, exposing her bare chest to him, her plump A-cups out for him to see. "Wow!" Max said in awe as he saw his first pair of tits. "Wanna touch 'em?" May asked him, giggling. Nodding like a bobble head, Max reached up and began fondling and squeezing his sister's boobs. He loved how soft they were. "Hey May?" He said getting her attention. "What was the magazine you were looking at?" May reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the magazine in question, opening it to show him. "What kind of magazine is this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's called a porno mag. Only grown ups are allowed to buy one. I snuck this one from dad before we left." She explained to him. "What are those people doing?" Max questioned. "They're having sex Max, it's when a man puts his penis in a girl's pussy, that's what my place is called by the way." May said as she pointed this out in the magazine. Max puts two and two together and says "So when we masturbate, we're pretending to have sex?" May shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way." She said. "Can we do that then? I'm a boy and you're a girl May, we could do it together." Max tried to explain. "I don't know Max, sex isn't supposed to be between siblings..." She said blushing. Max's head dropped down in disappointment. "Don't get me wrong Max, I want to, really. But... well... you see... how about this?" He looked up at her, listening. "We'll do it, but we have to promise to keep it between ourselves, okay? No one else can know." May explained, a serious look in her eyes. "Yes May! I promise! No one else will know!" Max said excitedly. "Good." 

May had him lie back on the bed while she got in between his legs, his erection standing tall in front of her face. Taking it in her hand, May put his member to her lips, kissing it before opening her mouth, taking it in before she began to suck. Max gasped and moaned at this new sensation on his dick, May slowly bobbing her head up and down. "May, what is this?" He asked her. Taking his dick out with a pop, she looked up at him. "This is called oral sex Max. It's just something you do before actually having sex. Plus I always wanted to give a boy a blowjob, that's when a girl sucks on your peter." She explained before taking his length back into her mouth and resuming her work on it. Max moaned more before speaking up again. "So what's it called if I give you oral sex?" He asked. "Eeaing ouf." She garbbled, not wanting to stop again. "Sorry?" Max asked. She stopped anyway to answer him. "Eating out. It's when you lick my pussy. You wanna try it now?" She asked. Max nodded. With that, May turned herself around so she was on top of him, her pussy right above Max's face while she was still facing his groin. "This way, we can do it together." She told him before sucking him off again. Max looked up in awe, now that he had a close up look at May's private area, before tentatively sticking out his tongue and began lightly licking May's opening, making the girl on top of him moan around his dick, making it feel much better for Max. The two of them continued sucking and licking each other's privates, the pleasure entrancing them both. As Max licked, he brushed against May's clitoris, making her scream a little, before taking his dick out of her mouth. "Oh Max! My clit! Suck my clit please!" She begged. Max looked at her confused. She reached down and opened her lower lips, revealing it to him. "My button! Please Max! Please! I need it!" May begged. Now understanding, Max put his lips to her clitoris and sucked hard, making May moan loudly, before she put he mouth back over his dick. Max began to buck his hips as he felt another orgasm approaching. He took his mouth off her pussy to tell her. "May, I'm about to explode down there!" He moaned. May took her mouth right off his cock and got off of him. "Not yet Max." She told him. 

She lied down next to him and spread her legs open. "If you're gonna cum, I want you to do it inside me." She said. Max nodded and May had him get in position in front of her pussy. "Just push it in, and start thrusting. That's sex." She explained. Getting the idea, Max pushed himself into her entrance, taking May's virginity as her hymen tore, making the girl below him scream. "May! Are you okay?!" Max said, afraid that he hurt his sister. May wrapped her arms around him, holding her brother close. "It's fine Max, it's supposed to hurt on the first time. Just give me a minute, tssss owww!" She said, holding him still. Max didn't want to hurt her, but it was hard not to start thrusting right away, the feeling of May's pussy holding his dick like a vice was like heaven to the little boy. "Okay Max, just start going slow." She told him now that most of the pain was gone. Still having to hold himself back, Max began thrusting in and out of her at a nice and steady pace, loving the sensation of May's pussy sucking him back in with each thrust. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep going Max! Oh yeah this beats masturbation any day of the week! God I love you!" She moaned as Max gradually increased his pace. "Oh May, I love you too! You're the best sister ever! Can we do this more often?" He begged, hammering himself into her cunt. "Of course Max! We'll do this whenever you want! Don't stop baby! Keep going! Keep humping me Max! Oh yeah you're the best!" May moaned loudly, holding Max's head to her chest while he sucked on her breast. Max tried his best to keep fucking his sister, however his inexperience began to show when his hips began to get sore and he started to slow down. "Faster Max! Please! Don't stop now!" May whined. "I'm sorry May, but my hips hurt." Max said sadly. May put her finger to her chin, thinking. "Let's switch. C'mon Max, take my place."

Taking her advise, Max pulled out and took her place lying on the bed, while May straddled him and put his dick inside her again before beginning to ride him like crazy. "You like that?" She asked him, panting. "Yeah, this so much better! Uh! Uh! Uh! More May! I love it!" The boy under her moaned as she shamelessly rode his cock. May really started getting into it too, bouncing faster while trying her best to entice his cum out of him. "Oh Max! Cum! Cum! Cum for me baby! Please cum! I want your hot stuff in my pussy! Oh god Max I need your cum now!" She begged, riding him like a crazy cowgirl as Max groped her breasts. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh May! May! May! It's gonna- it's gonna come! Uhhhh, I can't hold it!!" Max moaned, feeling his imminent orgasm coming fast and hard. "Cum Max! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! I'M GONNA CUM!!!!!" May screamed at the top of her voice as her orgasm struck, her pussy clenching hard on Max's dick, making him bust his nut hard inside her, drenching her insides with his spunk.

The two of them lie on their backs on the bed, trying to catch their breath, after fucking like animals. Max took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand next to the bed before getting under the blanket with his sister, not bothering to put their clothes on. "Good night May." Max said sleepily. "Good night Max, hope you enjoyed your first lay." May replied.

"Goddamn teenagers and their fucking hormones." An elderly man said as he and his wife past the siblings room. "They better have used protection at least." His wife said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2 will be uploaded tomorrow everyone. Good day!


	2. Prelude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why no one makes more Lemons of Bonnie, I have no clue.

Prelude 2  
Part 2 of a Pokemon story.  
A Clement x Bonnie Lemon.

Alright guys, here's the second part of the 3 part Pokemon story I've been working on. This part features Clement and his little sister Bonnie. Why no one else has made more Lemons featuring Bonnie, I have no clue.

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, go read something else. If not, read on.

3\. This story also contains Lolicon and incest. If either or both of these disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.  
Let us begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sky darkened and turned to night, the lights of Lumiose lit the city up like a fireworks display. In the middle of the city, stood Lumiose Tower, the centerpiece of the city, and the location of the city's pokemon gym, where the gym leader Clement, has finished his last battle of the day and handed out the badge to the lucky trainer who defeated him. When the trainer left, Clement wiped his brow, exhausted after fighting many trainers back to back to back. He went to the loft in Lumiose Tower were he lived with his little sister Bonnie. He saw her watching cartoons on T.V. in the living room. "Hey Bonnie, if you need anything, I'm going to be in my room. Just be sure to knock before I say you can come in okay?" He told the little blond girl on the couch. "Okay Onii-Chan!" She replied with a smile on her face. Little did she know, that Clement needed some 'relief' after such a stress filled day. The older brother then went into his room and shut the door behind him before going to his desk, opening his laptop and hitting the power button.

Little Bonnie was watching the newest episode of one of her favorite cartoons on the brand new T.V. Clement got for them both the other day. The episode ended, and Bonnie picked up the remote to change the channel. She scrolled through several different channels, but none of them had anything on that interested her. As she kept switching channels, she sighed to herself. "Man, there's nothing on today..." She whined. She was about to just stop and turn off the T.V., until she stopped on the channel she had never seen before. 

Yes, it's a porn channel.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight before her. She saw a naked man and woman making out on a bed, the man groping her breasts as they swirled their tongues around each other. Bonnie was intrigued by the man's groin. "Is that a boy's thing? Why is it all swollen?" She whispered to herself. The woman on TV broke the kiss and reached down to stroke the man's erection, making him moan in pleasure. "It sounds like he likes it." Bonnie said to herself. The man then lied down on the bed, and the woman crawled over next to him and began to suck his dick, making him say "Aw yeah baby, that's nice." Bonnie was really interested in what they were doing, and wanted to see more. She saw that the woman was also rubbing her pussy as she sucked the man off. Curiously, Bonnie lifted up her skirt and pulled her pants and panties down so she was bare from the waist down. She looked at her own immature pussy, and touched it lightly with her fingers. She found that she really enjoyed it, and that it felt even better as she watched what was happening on the T.V. as she diddled herself. "I wonder what it's like to suck on a boy's thingy. It looks fun." She said, smiling. The couple on screen then switched so the woman lying on the bed instead and man began to eat her out, making her cry out in ecstasy. "That looks fun too! I wonder what it's like to have my tinkle licked." Bonnie wondered. After a few minutes, the man got in between her get and stuck his cock into her pussy and began to fuck her. "Wow, his thingy can go in there? Cool!" Bonnie said as she diddled herself. After a while though, she decided that she wanted the real thing. She got an idea and thought about convincing her brother to do it with her. She shut the T.V. and ran to his bedroom.

When she was just outside his bedroom door, she was about to knock, but heard sounds like she heard on TV coming from inside. Curious, she just opened the door and went in instead. "Onii-Chan?" She said. Clement freaked out and shut his laptop closed before turning to face the girl who intruded on his private time. "Bonnie! What did I say about kno- where are your pants!?" He cried, seeing her bottomless. He sat at his desk, he had taken off his jumpsuit and was just in a tank top and his boxers were at his ankles, his boner out for her to see. "Oh! You watch those videos too Onii-Chan?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" Clement said, raising an eyebrow. "I just watched a video like that on TV." She said nonchalantly. "Wha-what?! On TV!?" He gasped. 'Crap, it's a new T.V. and I forgot to put the parental lock on it!' He thought to himself. "Anyway, what are you doing in here?" He said sharply, covering his groin with his hands. " I wanted to ask you if we could do it!" Bonnie said with glee. "What!? You're my sister! We can't do that! Besides you're only-" Clement cut himself short. It seems he was a little too harsh since Bonnie began to hiccup and tears were welling up in her eyes. She was on the brink of crying. Clement realized his mistake and sat up before kicking his boxers off, not caring about his nudity anymore and running up to comfort his little sister. "Bonnie, Bonnie sweety please don't cry! I didn't mean to yell like that, I'm sorry!" He said, hugging her close to him, petting her head. "I- I- I just wanted t-to have f-f-fun with my O-O-O-Onii-Chan! It looked r-really fun, so I though we could d-d-do it together!" The little girl sobbed. It broke Clement's heart to see his sister so upset. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew it's the only way to get her to stop crying.

The only way that is, since he hasn't gotten his rocks off yet.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing that there was no going back after this. "Bonnie, I'm sorry, okay? If it makes you feel better, we'll do it. Alrighty then?" He said. Bonnie looked up at him, eyes wet, face red. "R-really?" She asked hopefully. 

"Really really." 

Clement took her shirt off as well as his own and took his sister's hand and guided her to his bed, before having her lie down. "I'll make it up to you and let you go first, okay?" Bonnie nodded yes and looked at her brother in anticipation as he went down on her and did a long lick up her little slit, making her gasp. Taking that as a good sign, Clement continued to lick up and down the little girl's slit, round and round her vulva, and occasionally poking at her clitoris. "Onii-Chan, that tickles, but it feels so good. Please keep going." Bonnie said as she panted. Wanting her to feel good, Clement poked his tongue into her entrance as juices flowed out and sucked on her clit, making his sister moan loudly. "Onii-Chan, my tummy feels weird. Is this normal?" She asked, a little worried. "It's okay Bonnie, that just means you feel good. When it gets stronger, just let it happen. Trust me, you'll love it." He told her before going back to eating her out. "Oh, oh, oh, Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan, ONII-CHAN I'M GONNA- AHHH!" She screamed as she reached climax for the first time, coating Clement's mouth with her juices. "Well Bonnie, how do you feel?" He asked her, wiping his mouth. "Weird..." She said in a distant voice. 

"Did you like it though?"

"Yeah."

They both switched over, Clement now taking Bonnie's place. "Oh Bonnie, please suck my cock." He said. "Is that what you call your thingy?" She asked. He just nodded and pulled her closer. Bonnie leaned over, took her brother's member in her hand, and put it in her mouth as she began to suck. She asked herself earlier what it would be like to suck a boy's thingy, as she sucked off Clement, she realized she loved it. She even remembered to diddle herself as she blew him. Clement was in heaven, he always imagined what it would be like to get a blowjob, but imagination was nothing compared to this. "Oh Bonnie, you're doing such a good job, oh man you're a natural! Keep going sweety! Faster, faster baby! Keep sucking my cock! Oh god yes!" Clement moaned as he put his hand on Bonnie's head as she bobbed up and down, now going faster due to her brother's urging. Clement soon felt his coming climax, and he wanted to warn Bonnie, since she didn't know about boy's shooting sperm when they orgasm and was worried about scaring her, but he was in so much pleasure, he couldn't even make proper words, so when he finally hit his peak he shot glob after glob into her little mouth, surprising her and making her pull off of him as he shot his last little glob on his belly. She swallowed what was in her mouth and looked at him. "Onii-Chan, what was that?" She asked him. "Remember when you had that good feeling? That's what mine is. I squirt that white stuff out." He explained. "Oh okay! I thought I would taste bad, but I actually liked it!" She said happily. Clement sat up and faced her. "Do you have sex now?" He asked. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "That's when I put this in here." He said, pointing to his dick and her pussy. 

"Yeah! I wanna do it! I wanna have sex!"

He had Bonnie lie back down on the bed as he got between her legs, putting his dick at her entrance. "Now Bonnie, I need to warn you, this is your first time so it's gonna hurt. Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want to hurt you." He told her. "I'll be fine Onii-Chan. Please make me feel good." She begged. Clement nodded and leaned down to hug and hold her close. "Hold onto me really tight sweety, it'll be over like a shot." He said. Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded, letting him know that she's ready. Taking a deep breath himself, Clement pushed forward hard and fast, sheathing himself in her pussy as he tore through her hymen effortlessly. Bonnie screamed out in pain from feeling her virginity get taken away. "You okay???" He asked her, hoping he didn't hurt her much. "I... I'm fine, it's not so bad. Please... make me feel good... Please Clement." Hearing her say his name was all he needed. Clement began to rail into her with reckless abandon, fucking her fast and hard. "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! C-Clement! It's so good! It's soooooooo good!" Bonnie moaned, clutching onto him like a vice as her legs tried to wrap around his waist. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Your pussy is squeezing me so tightly, it's like it's trying milk me!" Clement panted out. 

"Please let it out Clement! Squirt all of your juice inside me! Feel good with me! Ah! Ah! Ah! My tummy! My tummy feels weird again!" 

"I'm gonna cum too Bonnie! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum so hard! YES YES YES YES! AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"CLEMEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!!!"

After coming down from their high, both siblings layed together on the bed, sweaty and out of breath. "My tummy is hot, Onii-Chan, could we do that again someday?" Bonnie asked him. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone. This needs to stay between us. Okay Bonnie?" Clement asked back. "Yes Onii-Chan." She promised. 

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"No problem little sis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I'll see you guys next time for part 3!


	3. FourthWheelShipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY HAS NONE DONE THIS YET?!

FourthWheelShipping  
The final part of a Pokemon story.  
A Max x Bonnie Lemon.

WHY HAS NO ONE MADE THIS A THING YET?!?!

Disclaimer time.

1\. I do not own Pokemon nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, please leave and read another story. If not, read on.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shotacon, and Lolicon. If either or both of these disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sun rose over the horizon, illuminating the skyline of Lumiose City, our two pairs of incestuous siblings from our previous tellings both awoke as the sunlight streaked into their bedrooms.

In the hotel near the proximity of Lumiose Tower, May and Max both awake nude, in the same bed. "Morning little brother." May flirted when Max began to stir awake from his slumber. "Morning sis." He said groggily, but smiling at his sister even through his blurry vision. May handed him his glasses, which he put on as he climbed out of bed, naked as the day he was born. "Better put some clothes on, we're gonna go get some breakfast at the restaurant near the Tower soon." She told him as she pulled her panties on.

Just a block away, in a bedroom within Lumiose Tower itself, the City's Gym Leader and his little sister woke up from dream land and the older brother yawned before putting his glasses on. Bonnie woke up around this time and sat up, the blanket falling to reveal her bare chest, with her little nipples poking out. "Good morning Onii-Chan." She said to Clement. "Hey sweety, did you have a nice nap?" He asked her. Bonnie nodded tiredly. Clement climbed out of bed and went to his dresser to get some new clothes. "Hey Bonnie, do you wanna go out for breakfast today?" Clement asked his little sister. "Okay!"

Both parties got some fresh new clothes on, and headed out into bustling city, heading for the nearest restaurant for breakfast. As fate would have it, they both met each other outside the front entrance. "Oh hello there!" May said, greeting the blond siblings. "Hi there! You guy's new here?" Clement asked her. "Yeah, me and my little brother are here from Hoen on vacation. I'm May, and this is Max." She said, introducing herself and her little brother. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clement, the City's Gym Leader and this my sister, Bonnie." Clement said, introducing himself and his little sister. Bonnie walks up to Max and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bonnie!" She said. "I'm Max!" He said as he shook her hand. Max couldn't help but blush. 'Wow, she's cute.' He thought to himself. "Do you two wanna join us for breakfast?" Clement asked them. "Sounds good to me. How about you Max?" May asked her little brother. If it meant sitting with Bonnie at the same table, how could he refuse? "I'm okay with it!"

The four of them got a table near the window and they both sat and ate their breakfast together. Max couldn't help get stealing glances of Bonnie out the corner of his eye as she munched her pancakes. May noticed this, and giggled to herself before leaning over to whisper in Clement's ear. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Max has taken a liking to your sister." She teased. Clement looked closer and noticed Max watching Bonnie out the corner of his eyes with a blush on his face. He chuckled before replying "I guess I can't blame him. Bonnie's a sweetheart." May chuckled too. "Max is good kid too. Yeah he can be annoying at times like all little brothers, but inside, he's a good kid." She said. 

"Yeah, I found that out last night..." they both whispered together.

Realizing what they both said, they both looked at each other in shock, faces red. "You mean...?" May whispered. "Y-y-you r-really...?" Clement stuttered. "Oh. My. God." They both muttered. They both looked at their younger siblings across the table. "Max, Bonnie, we're gonna... find the waiter and ask for refills." May said as she and Clement got out of their seats and rushed to a secluded area in the restaurant. "Okay, let's just get this out of the way. Did you and Bonnie have...?" She didn't finish but Clement knew what she meant. "Yeah, Bonnie caught me jerking off, and one thing led to another and, well, what else can I say?" Clement admitted. "Max, walked in on me too last night." May admitted as well. They both looked at the floor, faces red, scratching the back of their heads. "So... how was it?" Clement asked sheepishly. "Incredible!" May gasped. "I guess I could say the same. Wow..." Clement replied. They both stood awkwardly. May had a sudden idea. "Hey uh, you know how Max seemed to like Bonnie?" She asked. "Are you saying...?" Clement said before May nodded. "Let's get them together. I'll give Max the key card to our hotel room, and he can take Bonnie with him while we just hang out and explore the city and give them some private time?" May explained. Clement scratched his chin in thought. "I'm in." 

They both went back to their table and notice something that made them laugh to themselves. Bonnie had her hand in Max's lap, rubbing his crotch. "Do you like that?" She whispered to him. "Yeah, where'd you learn this?" Max asked. "Um..." May and Clement walked over just then and got their attention, Bonnie taking her hand back quickly. "Max, we're gonna go pay for the meal now. Me and Clement are actually gonna walk around the city for a while. Here Max, take the key card and take Bonnie to our room where you can wait until we come back." May said to her little brother, winking, while Clement winked at his little sister.

When the meal was paid for, Max took Bonnie's hand and they both headed to the hotel where he and May are staying at. They ran to his room and Max swiped the key card in the door slot, unlocking it and letting him and Bonnie in. Max shut the door behind him and he and Bonnie stood next to the bed. "Bonnie, I think we both know what we want." Max said. Bonnie nodding in agreement. 

"Max..."

"Bonnie..."

"LET'S HAVE SEX!"

Both youngsters stripped their clothes off, sitting on the bed in front of each other naked. "Wow Max, your cock is sticking straight up!" Bonnie said, amazed. "Heh heh, it wants you to suck it." Max said grinning. "I'd love to!" Bonnie exclaimed. Max layed back on the bed as Bonnie crawled in between his legs, took his dick in her hand and began to lick it. "Ah yeah! Bonnie that's so good!" Max moaned happily. Happy that Max liked what she was doing, Bonnie took his penis in her mouth and bobbed her young head up and down, wrapping her tongue around and around, getting Max to moan her name. Bonnie, Bonnie, oh man you do that so well, suck it! Suck it more!" He begged, putting his hands on her head, massaging her scalp with every bob. "Mmm, Mmm, oh man, oh man, oh man Bonnie! Bonnie I'm gonna burst! Ohhhhhhh!" Max groaned, filling Bonnie's mouth with cum. The blond girl swallowed it all and took his dick out of her mouth with a pop. "How was it?" She asked, grinning. "That was awesome! Although I'm more than ready for actual sex." Said Max. 

Bonnie took Max's place on the bed and spread her legs wide, inviting him to fuck her wet pussy. "Oh Max, please stick your cock in! I can't wait anymore!" She begged. Positioning himself at her entrance, Max said "Oh don't you worry, I'll give you a great time!" before pushing himself inside and beginning to fuck her rhythmically. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going Max! Do it really really hard Max! Oh I love it so much!" Bonnie cried out in pleasure. "If you love it so much, I'll pound your pussy until you can't live without it!" Max said, driving himself deeper and thrusting faster and faster, making the girl below him moan incoherently. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Nya! Nya! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohohohoh!" Leaning down, Max held her close as he picked up speed, then kissing her on the lips. And with one last thrust, Max came deep inside her, making the girl cum around his cock. "How was that? You want more?" He asked her slyly. "Uh huh!" 

Max then had her straddle him after switching places with the young girl. "Just put it in and ride me. And don't stop." He told her. Nodding in understanding, Bonnie lowered herself on Max's cock, moaning at being filled again and as instructed, she began to ride him, grinding her hips against his own as they moaned. "Oh Max, I love it! I love it so much! I want more!" She cried as Max started bucking his hips into hers as he groped her butt. "Bonnie your pussy's amazing! Ride me more! Yeah, yeah, ohhhh yeah! You're amazing!" He moaned out as Bonnie quickened her pace. "Max! My tummy! My tummy's getting hot! I'm gonna feel good soon!" She cried out, nearing her climax. "Me too Bonnie! I'm gonna cum soon! Keep going, keep going, don't stop! I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- OHHH YEEEEAH!" He called out as he creampied Bonnie's snatch again, making the girl on top of him cum too as she squeezed the hell out of his cock as it milked him dry.

After getting off of him, Bonnie sucked on his dick again, trying to get him hard for one more round. With only a few minutes of sucking, Max was back at full length and ready to go. "Here Bonnie," he said, having her lie on her side as he got behind her and lifted her leg up, spooning her. "I saw this position in a magazine May showed me last night." He said before sticking his cock inside her, and began fucking again. They moaned each other's name, as his pelvis slapped against her behind with every thrust, her juices coating his cock. "Max, Max, kiss me!" She begged. As she faced her head behind her just enough for Max's to reach her, they began to make out, smacking their lips together and swirling their tongues around each other, moaning in ecstasy. Max picked up the pace and fucked her harder and harder, feeling his balls aching for release, and needing to dump his load inside her. Bonnie got wetter and wetter and soon, the burning heat in her lower stomach got stronger and stonger, as her climax approached. With one last big thrust, Max unloaded his spunk and came balls deep inside her as Bonnie climaxed with him, her cunt clenching on his cock for dear life.

After coming down from their high, Bonnie and Max broke their kiss as he pulled out of her, leaving a trail of white goo oozing from inside her. "I loved that." She whispered. "I did too. I wish me and May could move here to Kalos so we could be together more often." Max said breathlessly. "Yeah, maybe we could convince her to stay." Bonnie suggested. "Well, we'll have to convince our parents back in Hoen. I'm not sure if they'll let us though." Max said, feeling down. "Well, if you do, I'll be waiting Max." Bonnie said, cuddling with him. "Thanks Bonnie."

"Goddamn teenagers, even this early in the morning!?" An old man said as he and his wife pasted the room. "Kids these days have too much time on their hands." His wife said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, and that's it everybody! I hoped you loved it. Chozin out!


End file.
